Cat in Middle-Earth
by Fairy of stories
Summary: We have all heard the stories of girls falling into Middle-Earth and most of them suck. Wouldn't it be more fun to hear about a cat's adventures in this fantasy land.


One thing I know was that I was crossing the street. The next thing I know is that I'm in a kitty-cat body. Also I'm not in earth I'm in middle-earth. How did I know? Well, hearing epic stories (that might be a bit exaggerated) about Gandalf made it clear. Also seeing orcs attacking villages made it also clear to me.

Although I had a cat's body I wasn't sure if I was a cat as the people that I had grown up with from when they were children to old people had already died. A cat wasn't supposed to live this long right? Or maybe they are. I'm not an expert about cats. One thing I'm sure of though is that I have lived far longer than I should. Since staying in one place made me bored I started to travel. Good thing I knew how to hide my smell from Wargs.

I ate and shit in woods or on the roads, after becoming an animal I felt so free and unashamed.

Now one thing that it is wonderful about immortality is that I get to experience epic adventures or watch them from afar. Gandalf the Gay- I mean the Grey was so

meone I occasionally followed around although never revealing myself. Having been an assassin in my past life really did help hiding my presence.

Walking through the woods during the night was usual to me the only thing not usual about this night was the scream of a people dying. I knew that I was at an orcs' mountain and knew that those people may be very well dead. Still I needed to see this epic battle.

I sat high on the mountain. Above the battle I watched as elves fought bravely against the orcs. One by one they fell and lost to these orcs, that I knew symbolised demons. In other words the demons were winning over the angels. Maybe the truth was that Middle-Earth was the heaven of Earth. Tolkien was pretty catholic and hardcore enough to write a book containing his faith.

The elves lost and became eaten by the orcs. Except for one elf. She was dragged towards Azog the Defiler. How I knew him? Anyone who had seen the movies knew him. She was very beautiful and the orcs took their time molesting and taunting her. Having been a woman in my last life this scene was enraging. Soon they began to tear her clothes off and looked around if there was a way to save her. I looked above me and was grateful for the stack of rocks above. How convenient. The orcs might have won the battle with the elves but this battle they might lose. They were pretty big rocks but don't underestimate me just because I had the body of a small animal. For though my physical body was small my spiritual body was strong. One push was all it needed to get those rocks to fall from the mountain.

The earth shook as the rocks were falling down. Many orcs had gathered to conquer the proud elvish queen and give her the best death they could while enjoying themselves. However before any orc manage to defile her completely rocks rolled down from the mountains. They were not small rocks either. The orcs were too stunned to move at first. Only when fifteen orcs died beneath the crushing of a rock, that continued to roll, did they start moving. Azog was the quickest to get away. As for the elvish queen...

She thought she was gonna die from the crush, but instead all the rocks avoided her while completely eliminating her enemy. The elfish queen stood up and looked around her. She knew she had to act fast as the rocks falling would end soon. She asked the wind to help her and soon a horde of horses approached Mount Gundabad and picked her up. Azog the Defiler called his wargs to attacked the horde of horses. In truth I must applaud the timing. The horses really were conveniently near the elvish queen to get so fast to her. I watched most of the horses die but they died saving the elf in the end. Since the fun had ended I took another path down the mountain and saw that there was an opening.

I saw some nasty sight right now. Human and elvish females whose stomachs were so big that they could only sit. Their eyes were dead completely. I couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. Only the tears that kept falling down some of them confirmed that they were living. While the orcs were busy clearing the dead orcs I snuck inside to relieve these females of their pain. My claws were sharp and they dug deeply into their skin as I slit all their throats. Sometimes death was the savior. As soon as I had done it for these females who I knew were not the only ones I continued onto my path of adventure.

During my travels I did sometimes find a place I liked and stayed at for some time.


End file.
